Code: Dragon
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Rias meet Rei Ogami who is transferred with any idea who is he? Together they will find his true reason there of course with help from Gremory's group. ReixHarem and IsseixIrina.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Code: Breaker story that I promised and this one is the strangest from all I have made. Since I never find where the chemist of this lead into but my friend said that it was a good idea that never thought before.

But it's okay to try, and here is the summary: Rias meet Rei Ogami who is transferred with any idea who is he? Together they will find his true reason there. ReixHarem and IsseixIrina.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 1

That blue flames, It was hot yet cold, Violent yet peaceful, Cruel yet gentle

More beautiful than anything in this world and that man eyes was sadder than anyone in this world…..

That sort of person….really…..

* * *

Rias Gremory was, on the outside, a perfectly normal girl. She attended high school, received high marks, and had a group of friends that she normally met with. By all accounts, she was a gentle girl, if a little sheltered by her life at Kuoh Academy, but that's what attracted most of her admirers. Well, that and her looks.

She was blessed with a good style, which complimented with crimson beautiful hair that run in waterfalls down her back and her clear green and blue eyes that somehow managed to seem kind and hypnotic at the same time. Coupled with her beautiful Scandinavian face and gentle attitude of her, it was no wonder she was considered to be one of great Onee-san's of the Kuoh's academy alongside her best friends, Akeno Himejima, who was no slouch herself in the same departments.

However, what people didn't realize about her was that she was also heir of Gremory's family, who was herself Devil. Outside she known as ruin princess of Gremory's group, her spell was destruction power that she inherited from her mother. And top of that a brilliant mind that leading her with many strategies that caused many wins of Gremory's group.

No, Rias Gremory was not at all a perfectly normal girl, but she preferred it that way.

Still, she had to keep up appearances to prevent people from discovering the truth about her, which is why she found herself at the mall with Akeno. They had made a big deal of their meeting today, just to ensure that everyone in the class was aware that they associated with each other like regular people, and not just inside of the Occult Research Club.

"So Rias, What bothering you now?" Akeno asked awkwardly as they strolled along the endless rows of shops, occasionally peering at a window or two.

"Nothing…." Rias answered as she remembered about that blue flames…..and that boy last night. "Akeno, what do you know about blue flames?" She asked as her friend looked her with confused eyes.

"Blue….flames….." Akeno said as she thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"Oh, I see." Rias said as she thought about the blue flames that burned fallen angels last night and that boy. His eyes looked sad and confused in other way.

Obviously, no one would actually talk about that, and it was even more ridiculous to think that anyone would believe her, although, judging by the appearance of fallen angels that burned, and even no one would believe if she said 'A boy burned 5 fallen angels last night'.

"Rias, let's just go inside this store right now." Akeno suggested, attempting to make their trip seem more believable.

"Good plan my queen, as expected of you." Rias noted before looking around for an appropriate store.

"How about that shop?" Akeno asked Rias, pointing to a mysterious looking store that she could not remember seeing before.

Deciding that it was as good a place to start as any, Rias nodded in agreement and followed behind Akeno as she entered the store. Unknown to her some shadow was tailing them.

Inside, her nose was instantly assaulted by the scent of burning incense and various herbs that overloaded her senses. The store itself was dark, illuminated by a few select candles placed strategically around the edges, leaving most of the store in a very dimly lit state, although she imagined that the owner had been going for such an effect.

On the shelves lay a wide assortment of occult based memorabilia that Rias knew was fake from the moment she saw it.

"Hello, welcome to my humble shop." A young black haired woman said sweetly from behind the counter, which was decorated with a fake skull and a lit candle.

"Yes, do you have any sort of occult items?" Akeno asked while Rias began to explore the shop more.

She walked along one of the aisles when something sticky caught her shoe. Lifting her foot off the ground, she was disgusted to learn that it was a chewed piece of gum and decided to keep moving, already wanting to leave the store.

Then she looked outside window was a teenager around 16 years old with short dark blue hair with his bang swept to the side of his face and half opened blue eyes. He looked very handsome for his age even his body looks little muscular.

'That's him' Rias thought as her friend coming to her.

"Rias! Come on, let's visit another shop! The occult item here is fake." Akeno whispered but receive no response as Rias ran to that boy.

"Wait!" Rias screamed as the boy turned his head and stopped in front of Rias. Now she could look that boy more clearly.

He was head taller than her, and now he looked at her with confused eyes. In his right hand was a canned food that he bought from mini market.

"Rias, what happens?" Akeno said as she came to Rias and she looked at boy in front of her. "Who is this?" She whispered inspecting the boy.

"I don't know, but I met him last night." Rias said remembered about that blue flame of him. "Maybe he is devil."

Akeno looked at him, "Well, what do we do with him?" she whispered.

"We will take him, of course." Rias answered as she walked to near him and hugged him, pressed her breasts to his chest, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Just come with us." She whispered in his ear, giving him no time to respond before she pulled him along the way.

As they walked to school, Rias was suddenly assaulted by a chorus of gasps and squeals. She whipped her head to the sound of the noise, which was a group of younger girls wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Rias-senpai! Is that your boyfriend?" A girl with light brown hair asked.

Looking down and realizing that she was still holding the teen's hand, a blush came to her face.

"No, I'm just her friend that's all." The boy answered with a warm smile as he took his hand from Rias. "She said 'she want to talk with me'" He answered with very kind smile that made all girls blushed.

"Look, he's wearing a different uniform. He must go to a different school." One of them whispered, while another groaned, "I always thought that she was going to date Yuuto-sempai."

"So, what's your name?" The same brown haired girl asked, approaching the man, who still smiled.

He closed his eyes, as if deep in thought, before replying, "Rei Ogami."

"Ogami-san, where is your home?" One of the girl asked with blushed in her face.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything after all." He said with warm smile that causing them felt guilty.

"Wow, she found a handsome boy with amnesia." One of the girls whispered, which led to vigorous cheers of approval from the group as a whole.

"Well then, we wouldn't want to get in your way." The girl said with a wink to Rias before leading her friends away.

It was already late afternoon, and the sun was setting, shading the sky a deep orange by the time they had returned. Rias took Rei and sat him down on one of the couches across from her usual seat while Akeno went off to make tea.

Once Akeno returned with two steaming cups, which she prefaced with a warning about the temperature of the drink, she sat down beside Rias. For a moment, the two parties stared at each other wordlessly before Rias spoke up.

"So you said that your name was Rei Ogami back there." Rias said blowing her tea softly.

Rei nodded as he took his tea, "I'm pretty sure about that." He said looking at his left hand.

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Rias continued on, "Do you remember anything else?"

"…Evil for evil." Rei said as he looked at her. "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, and evil for evil, that's what I am remember for now." He said as Rias looking at him with confused.

'….Hammurabi...Code…..Evil for evil?" Rias thought as she sipped her tea, "I see." she replied softly, taking a sip of tea.

"Your uniform, where did you get it from?" Rias asked , noticing his manner of dress, "It's not from any high school in this area."

"I don't know. I just woke up with it on." Rei explained.

Nodding, Rias turned to Akeno.

"Do you think he's lying about anything?" She whispered into her best friend's ear.

Akeno shook her head, "No, I don't think so. He doesn't really have any reason to lie to us."

Rias looking at him once again as she saw his left hand that wearing a glove, "What happens to your left hand?"

"I don't know…" Rei said as he smiled warmly at her. "But I'm pretty sure that this glove means a lot to me." He said with child-like smile that causing Rias heart to stopped a moment.

"All right then, we will help you try and rediscover your memories. Until then, you should attend Kuoh Academy with Akeno and I. We will try our best to help you as much as we can." Rias announced still blushed lightly, standing up out of her seat.

If what her intuition said was true than this boy will be a powerful ally or her peerage in the future.

"For now you better live with me." Rias said widened Rei's eyes while Akeno giggled, "Ara ara, how interesting."

Rei felt extremely disoriented and confused as he exited the Occult Research Club at Rias's side. He focused hard, hoping that it would yield some answers, but nothing resulted from it except for him receiving a mild headache.

For some odd reason, he had memories of the world around him, so the world itself didn't seem too odd, but anything relating to his personal life was inaccessible, almost as if they were being blocked by something.

His only memories were waking in some park, and fought some kind evil creatures and now staring into the eyes of the extremely beautiful woman walking next to him, a little smile on her face as she led him to her home.

But for some unknown reason, when he looked at her he remembered about some girl, yeah that girl he knew about her but for unknown reason he couldn't remember about her at all. They walked as she stopped in front of some mansion.

"Well, we are here now." Rias replied as she walked in to the mansion with Rei behind her.

She opened the door to reveal a kind expensive room with a kitchen, bathroom, a big living room, and save for everything that room was quite normal for a teenager girl to live.

Rias dropped her bag down at the entrance and removed her shoes, prompting Rei to remove his shoes as well.

When he walked inside suddenly he saw 2 boys and one girl. 1 was blonde kid around 10 years old, the other was a boy with red hair around 15 years old and the last was a girl around his age and for unknown reason he couldn't see her face except that smile.

"Hey," Rias called snapping him from his thought. "You okay,"

"Yeah," Rei answered and she smiled that resemble the girl from his memories.

Then she walked to one of room and opened a cabinet that revealed several clothes and she took some pajamas.

"There is a shower in the next room in the men's bathroom." She replied before also grabbing a towel and happily shuffling out of the door, presumably to the women's bathroom.

Rei took one of towel as he walked to men's bathroom. He looked around once more, confirming that nothing else was in the room before unbuttoned his shirt revealed a tone muscular body and a left arm that had a burn mark on a shoulder. His body full of scars that making him wondering what kind person was he.

After taking a relaxing shower, he wiped himself down with a towel as he took his shirt and pants again and saw a paper in front of the bathroom. 'After this you can drink milk in the fridge, it will make you feel better.' The paper said as he smiled.

"Thank you for the shower." Rei said as he standing outside the door, trying not to look at her while she was dressed so indecently.

"No problem. Now just try and get some rest." Rias said, slipping under the covers of her futon while Rei just looked around awkwardly.

"There is no other room?" Rei asked hopping that she had other futon for him.

"I only have one futon, so you'll have to share with me." Rias answered, as if it was obvious.

"What? I can't do that!" Rei replied, shaking his head.

Rias smiled as she unbuttoned her pajamas a little and doing some seductive pose in front him, "Are you thinking some erotic thing just now?" She asked in sing song tone but filled with lust as his face blushed lightly.

"All right I will sleep in couch." He said shook his head and he got a blanket from Rias.

"Just don't surprise in this morning." Rias warned making him confused.

"Good night." She breathed before returning to her side of the futon, Rei smiled as he turn off the light and sleeping in couch.

* * *

Well actually at first I really confused whether I should published this or not. Because of Crossfaded-san advice to look at other fanfic as reference I looked and when I searched I very surprised to saw an exact same of my fanfic. It looks like we got same beginning but later will be different in second chapter from what I planned. So I must say that to all of you who read it that this is no plagiarism with 'of queen of emperor' since after this chapter you could read the difference between these two stories and I really 10000% had this chapter.

And if you really appreciate this story you could read at 'of queen and emperor' I must admit that one best story there and please read and review for my idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of you who review and follow my story! I really appreciate anyone who did that, and your thoughts really mean a lot to me. I hope you guys will enjoy the continuation of Code: Dragon.

Chapter2: Azure the color of cold and warm feeling

/In dream/

'Where is this…?' Rei thought as he found himself in on a field of vast plains of green grass and a beautiful view of the sky.

"This is the start," The female voice came as he turned to saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and long dress like some queen walked to him.

"….. The root of the magic... All the events and phenomena in the universe... Information on past, present, and future events that might, will, or have occurred are all stored here... Well... your file, however, is kinda... Well... Let's just say it's not happy to have a 'bug' in the system." The woman smiled cutely.

"Who are you…?" Rei asked as the blonde looked at him with sad eyes.

"My name is not important since we will meet again, Rei-kun." She said as she sat near him.

"Huh… Meet you again…." Rei said as she nodded.

"And now it looks like you must wake up," She said as she put her finger to his forehead as his body glowed gold and he vanished. She looked sad but she smiled to reassure herself, "Yeah we will meet again."

/Rias apartment/

Rei opened his eyes as he felt something soft on beside him, on his hands, squishy and tender, like meat, but more awesome.

"Iyah!" Cried came as he turned to saw Rias Gremory naked beside him and hugging his left arm.

Rei quickly took his left arm, "I-i am sorry." He stuttered as Rias giggled at his innocent as she poked his head.

"Do you want to see my body?" Rias teased as Rei face became red. Then he quickly shook his head.

"Why are you here, Rias-san?" Rei asked as she stood up from his bed and walked towards her room.

"Well, it's because when I sleep I need someone to hug so I find myself hugged you." Rias answered from her room as she took her lacy panty to put it on. "So I hope for your help, ne."

Rei sighed, "yes" he answered.

"Who is that walking with Rias-sempai?" One of the girl talked.

"I heard that they were on a date yesterday." The other said.

"Do you think he'd date Yuuto-sempai?" The other asked with blush in her face.

Rei sweat dropped as he heard whispering from all directions as he entered the gates of Kuoh Academy at Rias's side. He noticed several girls staring at him with lecherous eyes and found no solace in the male population of Kuoh, which was practically nearly zero. Instead, he found himself either being glared at by jealous students, both male and female, or being ogled, mostly by the female population.

But for unknown thing he felt that he already felt something like this together with someone that he know very well. But why...Why he couldn't remember it. He really felt irritate with that. He looked to Rias who he sensed had a same feeling like her, she really make him felt like it.

"Do you have something to say?" Rias asked suddenly, noticing that he was staring at her. At this, Rei's face instantly turned a bit red in embarrassment.

"No, not at all." Rei replied quickly, as he felt that she hugged his left arm. Seeing Rei's attempt to hide his blush, Rias giggled and was about to say something when a certain black haired bishoujou ran up to her side.

"Rias!" Akeno greeted, slowing down her pace to match Rias's relaxed one. "Good morning, Rei!"

Rei nodded as Rias answered, "Good morning Akeno."

"Hello Rei, do you remember more?" Akeno asked, whispering the last part so that no one else could hear.

Rei shook his head lightly, "I'm sorry, nothing." He answered with a thin sad smile.

Akeno waved it off, "It's fine. Oh, do you know where your classroom is? Why don't you just follow me and Rias. We are all in the same class, after all."

Rei nodded as he followed them walked around the school. He looked around school which was filled with students gossiping or going to their homerooms.

"So Rei, do you like here so much?" Rias asked as he smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I really like in here." He answered with his usual smile.

"All right, take your seats, everyone!" Their homeroom teacher, an older man with slowly graying black hair, called out as the bell rang for the second time.

"We have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The man asked, stepping away to let Rei speak.

As the class began settling down, Rei began to feel uncomfortable as dozens of pairs of eyes all began focusing on him.

"I'm Rei Ogami, nice to meet you." He said with a thin smile like a noh mask.

Expecting him to say more, the man coughed once awkwardly before motioning to a seat in between Akeno and Sona at the front of the classroom. He smiled like a Noh at this, as it meant that he would be getting the chance to sit between two rather attractive women.

For a second, he saw the previously blurry image in his mind suddenly he saw a kid around 12 years old with silver bluish hair. He is wearing a crown in his head and black cape. Behind him a red dragon that around it had seven demons dance around the dragon. As this happened, the pain suddenly subsided, and he quietly breathed out a sigh of relief.

His ears were still ringing, and his eyes felt heavy as began listening to the lecture that the teacher had delved into. In his thought he remembered about that Dragon from before since he never seen that dragon.

"Great red..." He murmured remembered about what the dragon said. "Emperor..." He said as he focused his attention to Class.

Slowly but surely, Rei could feel the energy draining from his body as he resorted to balancing his head on his open hand, trying desperately to fight the urge before it completely overtook him. Without any resistance now, Rei felt his eyes close and his entire world went black.

The Emperor smiled, "Good night Rei." He said with his usual smile.

/After class/

When the class ended his eyes opened as he tried to remember what that boy last said to him, "good night…." He murmured as he felt his eyesight became weird as he saw those auras around other students and like black dot and lines.

Whenever he saw those he felt his head aching like being tortured as he grabbed his head, "Rei!" Rias called him as he turned to her. "Are you okay?" She asked in worried as his eyesight became normal and he nodded.

Rias didn't believe him but some bishoujou with short black hair and glasses came to them, "Rei, meet my childhood friend Sona Sitri," Rias introduced her friend.

"Hello, I'm Rei Ogami." Rei greeted with warm smile, shaking the hand of a be speckled girl with short black hair.

"Nice to meet Ogami-san." Sona said as she shook his right hand with thin smile. "So how is it?" Rias asked as he thin smiled that there is disappointment.

"Actually, I did remember something." Rei replied, leading to Sona and Rias simultaneously exchanging expressions of surprise.

"What did you remember?" Rias asked interestedly.

"I remember about a girl." He said as they looked at him and he pointed his finger to Rias. "That looks like you."

Rias blushed, "M-me..." She said as he nodded his head.

"There is, one more thing." Rei added, causing Sona' eyebrows to rise in interest.

"Do you know about dragon called 'Great red'?" Rei asked as Rias and Sona narrowed their eyes.

"The True Dragon?" Rias murmured as she looked Sona."What do you think it means?" She asked Sona as she shook her head.

"Maybe he had any connection with Great Red." Sona reasoned as she narrowed her eyes. "And if it's like that, then he must be really strong.

Rias looked at him again as she thought about it. If what they thought were right! Then Rei is as special as she expected but he is looked very fragile maybe because he didn't had memories or something that made her heart felt hot…..

"I will think about it later," Rias said as she took Rei's hand. "Now I will show you around…." She said as she took him.

/After school/

Rei walked alone as Rias had some club to finish so she hoped that he will come home early and wait for her. 'Maybe I will buy some ingredients for tonight….' He thought as he went to store and saw a black haired girl and someone he knew from school Issei Hyoudou.

His eyes turned to see those auras around them again as he could saw that her aura much creepier and darker than him like she isn't human at all. He immediately ran to him as he felt dangers beside him and he jumped.

"Not bad for a normal human," A woman with black wings said as she released some yellow light lance.

Rei narrowed his eyes as she came to him but he quickly avoided her, "Quite agile, aren't you." She commented as Rei released his blue flames and his hands became sharper and he grabbed her heads.

"What!"

Rei eyes became blue with crimson and became brighter, "Burn to ashes!" He said as he burned her with his blue flames. After she already burned down he quickly ran to that boy just to find he is already too late.

Rei gritted his teeth , "Damn i-" He sensed some black aura and he hid behind the tree.

Suddenly, a small piece of paper flew out from the boy's pocket, and from it spawned a large red circular symbol in the air.

The symbol expanded, and, seemingly from thin air, the familiar form of a girl appeared. Lelouch rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was witnessing, but it was all there.

The green eyes, the Kuoh Adacemy uniform, the unmistakable crimson hair. It was Rias Gremory. As she fully formed, a smile came over her face and two large bat like wings sprouted from her back, shocking Rei.

Rias stood over the dying form of a student that she knew as Issei, although what really mattered to her was not the person, but what was inside of him.

The Sacred Gear known as the Boosted Gear was contained inside of him, just waiting to be awakened as one of the Thirteen Longinus Gears, which were highly sought after by Angels and Devils alike. And now, she was standing above the wielder of one as he begged for her to make him her servant.

However, as she put a pawn on his chest, she was surprised to see that his body rejected the reincarnation. In confusion, she placed yet another, only to find that it once again rejected the pawns. She repeated the process several times until all of her pawns were placed upon his chest.

"All right, hopefully, this is enough." She said to herself as she began her usual incantation.

In awe, Rei watched as Rias stood over the student's body and began chanting a strange saying while eight chess pieces slowly sunk into the boy's chest in a show of red lights.

Rias smiled in satisfaction as she saw the pieces sink into Issei's chest, signifying that he was now her servant.

"Rias!" Suddenly, her entire body froze up as she heard a familiar voice call out her voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see Rei standing in place with an expression of shock on his face.

"Rei!" She said as she tried to hid the body but failed , "Look, I can explain." Rias started, but Lelouch cut her off.

Rei shook his head, "There's no need. Well I don't know about you or who you are but….." He said as he smiled at her. "I know you are still Rias that I know, so thanks to help that boy." He said as she blushed and smiled warmly at him.

"Yup," Rias said happily now she already made the decision he will be one of his most recious peerage for her.

/next day/

"Walking to school, Rei." Emperor said in his mind as he nodded.

"It's rare for you, to talk with me now." Rei said as Emperor laughed at him.

After Rei and Rias parted suddenly his left arm ablaze in azure flames and he suddenly came with his usual smiled proudly to him and he talked about few of his memories to them. He knew about his name, power, and few of his past that he knew, since his memories are missing to.

"Hawa!" A girl cried suddenly tripped in front of him, her white panties showing.

He walked to her, "are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Looking closely, the girl was about sixteen years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, which fell on the pavement, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, where he could see a bible and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She was also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Ah… Thank you very much." She said as her headdress flew and he quickly caught it.

"Here's your headdress." He said then handed her her white veil.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled as she gratefully thanked him, making Rei blush.

"Are you traveling?" Rei asked as she shook her head.

"Umm… no, I've been appointed to the church in this city…" she said as she looked down in embarrassment. " but I got lost on the way… I'm not used to the language so I'm quite reluctant to ask for directions."

Just as she said, her Japanese was not perfect, halting even, with the occasional English in between the Japanese words. The only reason he understand her because of his unique condition.

"I think I know where the church is." He said as she smiled brightly

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!" She said with grateful to god.

* * *

I know that there is no place for Rei to join Rias peerage but who knows he could still help her in few battles as the substitute place for few pieces before he left her. And for everyone who can guess who is the woman in Rei's dream, he/she must be some fan of Type-moon.

I take Rei's new power in this world from Type-moon since it is the closest to make a huge good crossover so tried to guess what is his new powers and for his harem list here you are:

Rias

Sona

Serafall

Koneko

Kuroka

Akeno

Asia

Xenovia

The girl from his dream (She is the one who later gave the idea about harem)

Rossweiss


End file.
